1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to information recording equipment and, more particularly, to information recording tape transports, such as magnetic recording tape transports.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The phrase "information recording tape transport" broadly refers to equipment for transporting an information carrier having the form of a tape, such as, but not necessarily limited to, magnetic recording tape.
Existing information recording tape transports typically suffer from the drawback of having the same tape drive capstan serve both the record head and its corresponding reproduce head. This militates against the accomplishment of identical geometry between each record head and its corresponding reproduce head.
Prior proposals which employed more than one tape drive capstan were not adapted to the use of selective tape winding and unwinding equipment and lacked an adequate tape equalization between the tape drive capstans.